Hetalia FluffHurt&Comfort Requests
by AngelicLostSoul
Summary: I'm taking request for one-shots. any pairing, even reader inserts. Send in request by pm or review. Sorry but fluff/ hurt&comfort only!
1. USxUK

**Hey! I'm taking request if you want me to write something send me a pm! I'll do any pairing you want. I'll also do reader inserts if you request it. Enjoy and review!**

**I don't own hetalia. the end.**

* * *

**England's Bad Day**

"Hey, Iggy!" Alfred called as we left the meeting. I had been headed toward the bus stop hoping to finally get home and have this horrid day finally end but apparently fate had other ideas. "What?" I asked a bit harshly. I wasn't in a good mood. It seemed that everything was going wrong from my car breaking down, to France spilling wine he got from the-lord-knows-where all over my notes and I was ready to just get on a plane and go home. "I saw what happened with France earlier and was wondering if you wanted to copy my notes? There is a little diner just down the street from here that we can go to so you can work." He offered with a grin. I sighed knowing that it was go with him or get chewed out by my boss so I nodded. "I guess I have nothing better to do." I said and he lead me through the crowded streets to the cafe, aptly named Arthur's Paradise Diner. We sat at a booth and Alfred handed me some surprisingly well written notes. When the waitress took our order Alfred only got a slice of apple pie and a coffee, while I got some Earl Grey tea and biscuits. "Do you hate me?" Alfred asked out of no-where and I stopped writing for a moment to look at him. He seemed to be contemplating something. "No, why?" I replied semi-honestly. The truth was that I was in love with him, despite everything, but I would never risk loosing the friendship we had by telling him. He shrugged. "I was wondering if I could count this as our first date or not. Then I remembered how France said that you hated me so I decided that it couldn't be a date if you hate me... Are you okay?" He said casually. My face felt like it was on fire. Date? I was silent for about a minute before I finally remembered how to speak. "What do you mean date? Don't people have to be in love to be on a date?" I asked. Alfred blushed then, just enough to give his cheeks a rosy hue. "Um, well yeah, but I sorta thought it would still count even if it is just a one sided thing." He stuttered a bit and I was immediately appalled. Some one must have told America the truth about my affections and that was why he invited me out here! "I'm sorry Alfred but if you're only taking me out because you want to make fun of my feelings or because someone dared you to, it doesn't count as a date." I said and hurried out of the restaurant only to realize it had started raining. Just one bad thing after another. "Arthur! Hold on! What do you mean make fun of your feelings? I mean just because you don't like me back doesn't mean that you have to ditch me. We can still be friends right? Or frienemys since we fight all the time? I don't want you to ignore me again like you did after the revolution." Alfred said stopping me on the sidewalk. I turned to tell him to get lost and that I would ignore him if I wanted when his words hit me and I looked up at his hurt, worried expression. He looked like he was about to start crying. "It was Japan's idea! He said that he thought you liked me too and that I just need to make the first move. I'm sorry." He said sounding more desolate and I couldn't help but laugh. Alfred hadn't even been talking about me, he had been talking about his own feelings. I felt joy over take my previous anger and I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him. Outside, in the middle of the sidewalk as rain soaked us both I kissed him and it was the best kiss I'd ever had. When we finally had to part to breath he gave me a confused look. "And you say I'm the one playing with your emotions."He commented and I laughed. "I thought that when you said one-sided you meant that I liked you and you didn't like me back. I love you Alfred." I explained and Alfred smiled. "So does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" He asked and I nodded. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you idiot!" I cried.


	2. Sweden

**This is for Derp A Thon who requested unrequited SuFin. I couldn't leave Sweden all alone so I added some brotherly Sweden/Denmark at the end. I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing but a vivid imagination and a laptop.**

* * *

Sweden sighed as America once again found a way to incorporate heroes into his presentation. He turned his head a little to see that Finland was chatting causally with Hungry about something he couldn't quite make out. He frowned wishing he could work up he courage to tell him the truth. That he was in love with him and desperately wanted to be with him. Norway nudged Sweden's arm drawing his attention away from Finland. Sweden raised an eyebrow in question. "I already know that you like Finland and as much as I wish I didn't have to say this... You need to talk to him before we leave, after the meeting. It's best for everyone that way." Norway said quietly. Sweden huffed to show he heard him. What was that supposed to mean? Sweden thought but decided Norway was right none the less. He should just get it over with.

The meeting finally finished when Prussia 'accidentally' dumped Italy's pasta all over Austria. Sweden stopped Finland in the hallway. "What do you need Su-San?" He asked in his cheerful tone and Sweden was immediately nervous. He quickly mumbled his confession under his breath. Finland frowned. "What was that Su-San? I couldn't quite catch that." He asked still cheerful. Sweden took a deep breath and repeated himself a little more clearly. "I said that I like you, and I wanted to know if you do too." Sweden didn't like the expression that crossed Finland's face. It was filled with embarrassment but there was pity too, and something that looked almost apologetic. "I- I'm sorry but I- I mean it's not you personally but I don't. I'm not attracted to, um, other guys. I'm sorry." Finland said before rushing away leaving Sweden feeling crushed. He didn't realize he was crying until he had to take off his glasses due to his tears. "Sweden? Are you crying?" Denmark asked trying to hold in a laugh. "N-no." Sweden managed to sob out, causing Denmark to second think taking out his phone and posting that moment on YouTube for the other countries. "Um, are you okay? What happened?" The Dane asked feeling kinda out of his league with the emotional stuff. "Nothing." Sweden answered seeming to get a hold of himself. He still had tears streaming down his face but he seemed a little less lost. "Do you want to get a drink with me? It'll make you feel better. Then we can talk about what happened" Denmark offered and Sweden nodded his agreement.

The next few weeks after the event, Sweden seemed to get over the rejection and was able to visit Finland without it being completely awkward. He also started to spend more time with Denmark much to everyone's surprise. Things went about much like they normally do. America still added heroes to all his presentations, Prussia still bugged the living hell out of everyone (especially Austria), but instead of stealing glances at Finland when he wasn't looking, Sweden would draw designs for furniture he planned on crafting later and Denmark (who now sat by Sweden at most meetings) would steal pages and make paper airplanes to toss at Norway's head.

* * *

**Please review and for those who made requests they are being worked on and I will have them up as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	3. Turkey x Greece

**This chapter is for magic1034 who requseted Turkey x Greece. Next is Russia x Taiwan and another USxUK. I hope you all enjoy! Also for the Italy x Leich request. I have an idea for that one as a two part story so it'll be posted seperately from this story and may take longer. Don't worry I haven't forgotton. **

* * *

Greece sighed as one of his cats jumped on to the couch next to him. He had named this particular cat Sadiq because the mask like coloration that reminded him of his brother, Sadiq Annan aka Turkey. Usually even thinking of his brother would put the Greek in a bad mood, but recently Greece had been feeling differently. He thought the new feeling started a few months prior. They had been ordered by their bosses to attack an English base in the Red Sea ... Together. It had been a disaster, neither could agree on a plan and in the end Greece decided to go for a walk alone to relax. Bad choice. He was taken by the English troops sure his brother would abandon him to die. Turkey however was pissed. Sure, he hated his brother but it was a love-hate relationship and no one could touch his Greek but him. He fought his way through the English troops managing to free his shocked brother in record time. "Are you alright?" He asked urgently as he picked Greece up bridal style and checked him for injuries. "I'm fine. They just tossed me in here,it wasn't so bad." He explained slowly not exactly sure about his brother's attention. "Good, now when we finish here I can beat the shit out of you for getting captured and leaving me to do all the work myself!" Turkey ranted back as he carried Greece out of the base, despite him not having an injury. "Your arms are comfy." Greece commented lazily interrupting the Turk's complaints. "I think that you would make a good place for a nap." He continued. "Like hell I'm going to let you sleep on me! I'm not your pillow!" Turkey shouted and immediately dropped the Greek. "I never said I was going to sleep on you I just said you would make a nice place for a nap." Greece responded as he picked himself up off the ground. "Shut up, you're just like one of your cats able to sleep anywhere. I bet if wouldn't have dropped you, you would have fell asleep right there in my arms!" The Turk argued back and for the first time Greece realized that when his brother was yelling at him his face scrunched up and looked kinda cute. It wasn't until his brother was giving him a strange look that he realized he had said that out loud. "Are you sure you are okay? Maybe they poisoned you when you weren't looking." Turkey said putting his hand on the Greek s forehead. Greece sighed, maybe the did poison him. It would have explained why he had such a strange thought. The Greece in present time shook his head as Sadiq the cat licked him. "Why couldn't he be more like you? Then I could understand why I'm suddenly feeling like I want to cuddle with him... Maybe I am turning into a cat too. That would be cool. Then I could cuddle with everyone and sleep where I like. I'll go ask Japan if he knows what is wrong with me." He told the cat who meowed and wondered off as the Greek went to find Kiku.

Meanwhile...

"I don't understand why I can't just forget about the whole thing!" Turkey muttered to himself while pacing in his room. He couldn't help it. Ever since Greece had called him cute he kept getting this weird feeling when he saw his brother and he couldn't stop thinking about him. Did he really mean it? Was it because he was under the influence of some drug? Turkey frowned at that. Why did it even matter? Why did he want the adorable little Greek to think he was cute? Since when did he think Greece was adorable? All these questions were spinning around his head like a typhoon and it was irritating. "It doesn't even matter if I do like him, even though I don't because I hate him, because he hates me right? So why did I buy this stupid thing?" He questioned looking at the figurine in his hand. It was of a brown cat that was curled up sleeping peacefully. When he saw it he immediately thought of his little brother and purchased it, but now what was he going to do with it? "Arg! I'll go find Japan. Maybe he'll like it or he could give it to Greece as a present or something." The Turk mumbled before putting the figurine in his pocket and going to look for Japan.

Japan was surprised when Greece showed up on his door step, asking if it were possible for a country to turn into a cat. "I don't think so Greece-San. Perhaps it is something else that is making you want to cuddle with everyone." Japan answered after Greece explained why he thought he was becoming a cat. "It's not everyone that I want to cuddle with just..." He whispered the last part so Japan couldn't hear. "What was that?"Japan asked politely. "I just want to cuddle with Sadiq. It's weird because I hate him but cats cuddle with everyone so if I was a cat then it would make sense." Greece reasoned. Japan had to suppress the urge to hug the Greek at that admission. Finally a new pairing for his yaoi. Now how to get Turkey there... Suddenly the door bell rang and Japan hurried to open it. "Hey Jappy, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Turkey said and Japan silently thanked his gods for this blessing. "Just wait for me in my living room." Japan said before running to find his camera and call Hungry.

Sadiq walked in to Japan's living and starred at his brother in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Greece sighed. "I'm here to get some advice from Japan. I've been feeling weird lately and he agreed to help." He said and Turkey's eyebrows raised. "What have you been feeling?" He asked. "I've... Um... Been wanting to cuddle with a certain person." Greece admitted. Turkey felt a bit hurt by this, his brother liked someone. "It sounds like you like that someone, alot." The Turk said a bit sadly. Greece blinked. "I thought I was turning into a cat. You really think it means I'm in love with... Them?" He asked and Turkey nodded. "What should I do?" Greece asked and Turkey rolled his eyes. "I guess you should go up to that person and kiss them before whispering that you love them in their eye." He advised before realizing that he was actually having a civil conversation for once. The Greek nodded and stood up walking over to Turkey. "What are you-" Sadiq started before Greece's lips touched his. His hands pulled the Greek closer without his permission. Soon they broke apart and Greece moved his lips to Turkey's ear. "S'agap , Sadiq." He whispered and chills ran down the Turk's spine. "Seni seviyorum, Hercules." He responded and pulled the cat figurine out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. In the background he heard something like squeezing but he ignored it focused on Greece's small smile as he cuddled to his side. It was worth it.

* * *

**The ending wasn't the best i know but i hoped you all liked it and please review! ;D**


	4. USxUK 2

**Okay here is the US x UK hurt/Comfort requested by Tayla! Warning it has some mentions of suicide attemps. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"And that is why I'm the hero!" America finished his presentation cheerfully before taking his seat next to England. Germany sighed and stood. "Unless anyone else has anything to say... Okay, I hereby call this meeting to an end. We can all go home." He announced to everyone's pleasure. England quickly got up and gathered his things to leave but not before seeing France, Russia, and China crowd around America. "Stupid popular git..." He muttered irritably before rushing away. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, because that was stupid. Why would he want Alfred's attention? He sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter what he wanted anyway. Alfred didn't need nor want anything to do with him anymore, the revolution said it loud and clear.

The next world meeting The chair next to England's remained empty causing him a little concern but he just put it off to Alfred being sick. The next meeting The bubbly American was once again missing and when he missed a third meeting where... whats-his-face even asked about him, Arthur felt real worry creep into his heart. If his own brother didn't know whats going on then it must be bad. "I bet Amérique is just gulping down more hamburgers, Angleterre, don't worry. Plus as lazy as he is perhaps he just decided to ditch the last couple of meetings." Francis said loudly laughing and Arthur had enough of the frogs harsh words against the man he may or may not be in love with. "Shut up. I swear if you say one more damn thing that insults Alfred or his people I'll beat the fucking hell out of you." England hissed darkly, a dark aurora surrounding him and causing the french man to gulp nervously. "I was just joking, I know that Amérique is probably unwell and I'm sorry if I offended you with my teasing. Why don't you go check on him and make sure he is alright, non?" Francis chuckled weakly sighing in relief when Arthur seemed to consider his words. "Fine, I will." Arthur replied and left to go check on America.

When he arrived at America's house and let himself in he was surprised by the state of the American's house. Despite what people may believe Alfred was normally a pretty tidy person. That's why the fact there were food wrappers everywhere and a bunch of dirty dishes in the sink surprised the Englishman. "Alfred? Are you okay? I missed you at the last couple of meetings." Arthur called. Alfred stumbled down the stairs at that. "Iggy? What are you doing here? Alfred asked. Arthur could sense something was off about him though, perhaps the fact he wasn't smiling like he normally did when he randomly showed up at his house for one reason or another. "You've been gone for 3 weeks Alfred. I just came over to make sure you haven't been murdered or some other nonsense like that." He replied gruffly. Alfred grumbled something in response that sounded suspiciously like "I wish.." but Arthur couldn't make it out. "What was that he asked but Alfred just shoot his head. "Nothing. Well, I'm not dead... Yet. You accomplished your mission. You can go now." Alfred said hurrying the Brit toward the door. "Hold on a moment! What do you mean yet? And why do you want me to leave so bad? Usually you're begging me to stay and watch some movie with you or something! What is going on with you?" England questioned while glaring at the American. Alfred huffed. "Fine stay. I'll go maybe I can find something at the store or something." He said and started heading for the door only to be stopped by Arthur. "No way! I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me what is going on." He snapped and the American growled in frustration. "You wanna know what's going on fine! I've trying to kill myself, okay! But it isn't working! No matter what I do I just wake up a few hours later good as new! I just want it all to end! No one wants me around anyway! You all tell me how worthless I am!" Alfred shouted tears streaming down his face. Arthur just stared at him in shock. "You've been trying to kill yourself?" England asked softly and America nodded. "It doesn't work. No matter what I do, whether I shoot myself, or cut myself, hell I even jumped of the roof! Nothing works!" America cried and England blinked. If Alfred wasn't the personification of the United States he would be dead by now. He would have lost him and there wouldn't have been a damn thing he could have done about it. "W-Why would you do that? Even if no one else cares, I do! Alfred, how could you do that to me? Did you even stop and think for moment how I would feel or even... um, Matthew? I'm sure your twin brother would have been devastated if he found out that you killed yourself. I would have resurrected you arse just so I could kill you myself for leaving me all alone with that frog!" Arthur yelled before hugging Alfred as tightly as he could. Alfred just stood there in shock. "I thought you hated me. You've barely spoken to me lately and I thought you agreed with Francis that I'm just a worthless fatty." Alfred mumbled and Arthur mentally reminded himself to kill that stupid frog once and for all. "I don't hate you Alfred. I can't hate you. I love you too much to hate you. Even if you're just going to hurt me again and again, I can never hate you. Alfred pulled away from Arthur then. "You love me? L-Like a brother? Or...More?" He asked causing the Englishman to redden a bit. "Does it really matter?" He asked and Alfred nodded. Arthur murmured something under his breath. "I couldn't hear you." Alfred said and Arthur scowled. "I said more you bloody git! I know you like me like that but-" Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's then effectively shutting him up. "Me too." He said when they took a breath. "Promise you will never, ever, try to kill yourself again." Arthur said staring into Alfred's ocean blue eyes. "As long as you promise not to leave me, then I promise. I love you, Arthur." He whispered and Arthur pulled him back for another kiss. "I love you too, Alfred."

* * *

**Please review! Next up is Russia x Taiwan...**


End file.
